Revelation
by Robyn'sEdge
Summary: It's a world of business. It doesn't matter what kind of business it is. All it comes with is lies, deception, pain, and in some cases death. Sometimes you get double crossed, and sometimes relationships get destroyed. It's a world of greed, and love gets discarded.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

* * *

A young adult at the age of 18, sat at a bus stop smoking a cigarette. The streets were quiet and she could see from the solar powered screen at the bus stop that, it was near 5:50 a.m. It was dark outside, and the clouds in the sky didn't look like they we're going to dissipate any time soon. She took another drag of her cigarette and listened to it burn. She was so used to the polluted air taking over lungs. It gave her a 10 second high and it was not nearly enough for her to release her stress. With a flick of her wrist she let the remaining filter run down the street into a sewer drain.

As the wind gust passed her, she shivered lightly. She stood up and began to walk around to warm herself up. She began to wonder why she wore what she wore. Waist high denim shorts that were frayed at the bottoms with metal round studs the size of quarters were embroidered on the front. Her bare legs were covered with black sheers that were torn in some areas, and a white crop top underneath a black 3-quarter sleeve blazer. She sported a pair of combat boots that stopped below her knees.

She stood up and began to pace, and a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She clutched her stomach knowing the familiar feeling that was coming. She keeled over as her body ejected the harm that it tried to consume. It took her for another round and after it was over her body trembled, and her head swirled. She was used to this, almost every morning it happened. The life that she lived, that was the price that came with her partial freedom.

She looked toward the sky and a down pour began. The girl threw her head back and let her arms stretch out to the sides. She allowed herself to get drenched in the tears of the sky. She placed her hands over her face. Her eyes became irritated. The heavy eyeliner that was perfectly coated over her eyes before she went out was running down her face.

Anyone who looked at her just assumed that she was just a lost little girl. A girl that partied every single night and got high on drugs. Who maybe had a drug dealer boyfriend? Possibly have careless parents that didn't raise her right. Or a naïve girl who just thought she knew everything. Somebody who was calling for help. In some aspects they would be correct.

She trudged back to the rusty bench of the bus stop; it was her only form of shelter for the time being. She heard the bus engine from around the corner. It stopped abruptly right in front of her. She forced her hands into her pockets that fiddled to find the coins for her bus fare. The bus slowed up and she stood up abruptly and her knees began to buckle as she stood her seven strides to the bus. She dispensed her change, and stumbled and tripped by people trying to get towards the back. She found a spot to stand in, not knowing how much longer she could hold her body up.

Her dark hair deluged over her face as she held her face down, not wanting to see the eyes that seemed judging but not fully knowing. If she dared to look up in the faces of those imbeciles, she was sure her inner beast would voice their opinion. She wanted to avoid that. The bus ride was about an hour long. Her head jerked up every time each town was announced. As she ran off the bus, through the rain, she watched a black town car waiting for her was already parked in front of an upscale breakfast restaurant.

"Good Morning, Miss Kagome." The driver stated.

She got in the car, and didn't respond. She always thought that if he was a driver he should do his job which was to drive not talk.

On the ride she didn't want to think. She wanted to forget all that has happened. She didn't even want to face _him._ Her thoughts drove her to her limits. Kagome hated to think about what happened. She knew in the back of her mind that her reckless ways we're killing her slowly. She shook her head to rid of those over-bearing thoughts. Kagome didn't know what he was going to say, or what was going to happen from here. All she wanted to do was lye with him. Maybe sleep and forget their problems for the moment. Or go out again tonight and spend more cash on drugs. She felt her stomach tie in knots as they neared the home.

They reached the gates of a twenty thousand square-foot estate. Driving through the gates and up the long stone-paved pathway and a slight left curve on the round-about was her half-demon boyfriend, waiting on the steps in the rain.

She got out the car and stood in front of him. He was barefoot, and wore light denim pants with rips in them. He never liked to wear shirts much. She collapsed on her knees, and he put his feet down near them.

He grabbed the back of her now wet hair. The half-demon fisted it tightly and brought his forehead to hers. He wiped under her black shadowed eyes. He wanted to see right into them. She wanted to see right into his. Their eyes spoke the silent truth to each other. As she held on to his muscular arms and trembled against him. He whispered lowly, "Forgive me."

* * *

R&R

AN: I'm not new to Fanfiction. I have been a reader since 2006. I haven't dedicated myself to reviewing stories but I promise that I'll start soon enough. Personally I think that the site has fallen off from where it used to be. So, I thought I'd try a little something. I hope you all like it.


End file.
